Surat
by Kuro Hanabi
Summary: Teruntuk, Akashi Seijuro. Tertanda, Kuroko Tetsuya. Warn(s): AU? OOC. Plotless? Boys Love.


**Surat** © **Kuro Hanabi**

 **Kuroko no Basuke** © **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

Cast(s) : Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashi Seijuro

Warning(s) : AU? OOC. Typo(s). Plotless? Boys Love.

 **Don't read this if you don't like this.**

* * *

Teruntuk, Akashi Seijuro.

Pertama, aku ingin kau tahu bahwa aku menulis ini untukmu dan aku harap aku tidak menyia-nyiakan waktuku untuk ini.

Di kertas ini, aku sudah menulis semua yang kubisa tentang perasaanku padamu. Mengingat, setelah hari ini, aku tidak tahu apa aku masih bisa melihatmu.

Dan, untuk informasimu, aku ingin mengatakan kalau aku sudah lama menyukaimu.

Mungkin, jika kau bertanya, kapan aku mulai menyukaimu, aku akan menjawab saat aku melihatmu dari sisi kelas. Dimana itu adalah hari pertama masuk sekolah di musim semi, dan bangku kita saling berjauhan. Dan jika kamu bertanya kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta padamu, aku tidak tahu akan menjawab apa. Entahlah, rasanya seperti, kau tahu, cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Ada orang yang bilang kalau cinta pandangan pertama tidak akan bertahan lama, tapi itu sepertinya tidak berlaku padaku. Mungkin karena kebanyakan orang bilang, sifat seseorang lebih penting dari penampilannya. Tapi sejak aku tahu lebih banyak tentangmu, aku semakin jatuh cinta padamu.

Walau kita sekelas, aku jarang mengobrol denganmu, walau setiap harinya aku berharap kau menyapaku lebih dulu. Bahkan mungkin kau tidak pernah menganggapku sebagai bagian dari kelas, karena keberadaanku yang hampir seperti angin. Dan karena aku memang tidak pernah berusaha untuk mengobrol denganmu. Aku memang pemalu, sekaligus penakut.

Kau tahu, aku sangat senang ketika akhirnya kau menyadari kehadiranku. Jantungku berdetak hebat saat aku mendengar namaku yang keluar dari mulutmu. Aku tidak berani menengadahkan kepalaku untuk melihatmu, aku takut wajahku yang merah ini membuatmu salah paham. Aku takut kau malah akan jijik padaku.

Namun ada pula saat ketika kau benar-benar mengabaikanku. Saat aku berada didekatmu, tapi kau tidak melihat atau berbicara padaku. Aku tahu keberadaanku yang transparan ini memang membuat kebanyakan orang tidak sadar akan eksistensiku, tapi kenapa saat kau yang melakukannya, dadaku sesak sekali. Sesak dan sakit. Hingga aku harus berlari ke toilet untuk menghindari mempermalukan diriku karena menangis didepan umum.

Jadi esoknya, aku pun melakukan hal sama. Berusaha untuk mengabaikanmu, menganggapmu tidak ada. Tapi kenapa setiap kali aku melamun, aku selalu menatap punggungmu yang menghadapku?

Sejak awal masuk sekolah, aku tidak pernah melihatmu tersenyum. Aku sempat khawatir akan hal itu. Atau karena saat kau tersenyum, aku sedang tidak melihatmu?

Dan aku terkejut ketika kau dan aku secara kebetulan berpapasan di koridor, secara ajaib kau menyadari kehadiranku, dan tersenyum simpul padaku. Dan bukannya membalas senyummu, aku hanya ternganga karenanya, dan membiarkanmu berjalan menjauh melewatiku. Apa itu senyum pertamamu disini? Kalau iya, aku benar-benar merasa bingung, sekaligus senang. Bingung karena kenapa kau memberikan senyum pertamamu padaku, dan senang karena kau tersenyum padaku. Saat itu, aku langsung jatuh cinta pada senyummu itu.

Lalu, apa kau ingat bahwa kau pernah mengejutkanku? Saat itu aku sedang berjalan menuju kelas sambil melamun, dan ketika aku membuka pintu kelas, kau juga kebetulan akan membuka pintu, dan sepertinya untuk menghindari keadaan canggung, kau berinisiatif untuk mengejutkanku dengan meletakkan tanganmu didepan wajahku. Aku yang terkejut hanya menempatkan tanganku didepan mulutku dan kemudian mengomelimu, walau sepertinya kau mengabaikanku dan hanya terkekeh melihat reaksiku. Sungguh, disitu aku benar-benar terkejut karena tingkahmu yang cukup jarang tersebut. Tapi disitu aku senang, sungguh.

Kau ingat saat kita berada dalam satu kelompok yang sama, dan pekerjaan kelompok itu harus dikerjakan dirumah salah satu anggotanya agar cepat selesai? Dan ternyata yang terpilih adalah rumahku? Disitu aku senang sekali, aku tidak sabar menunggu kunjunganmu walau alasanmu adalah karena kerja kelompok. Aku bekerja keras merapikan kamarku yang biasanya kotor dan berantakan, hanya supaya kesan pertamamu pada kamarku tidak buruk. Tapi ternyata kunjunganmu hanya bertahan selama dua jam. Walau agak kecewa, aku senang karena kamu sudah pernah mengunjungi rumahku.

Sampai akhirnya, aku sudah terlalu lelah dan memutuskan untuk berhenti menyukaimu saat kita menginjak kelas 2 semester 2. Saat itu aku berusaha membuang semua perasaanku padamu dengan menyukai orang lain, namun gagal. Aku kembali menyukaimu di penghujung semester.

Saat semester baru, kelas kita pun terpisah. Dan aku pun berusaha untuk melupakanmu kembali, tapi sepertinya hal itu sia-sia lagi. Aku masih memiliki perasaan padamu, walau itu hanya sekedar perhatian. Dan sepertinya aku tidak bisa membenci senyummu. Senyummu membuatku lupa segala usahaku untuk melupakanmu.

Ketika aku mendengar bahwa kau memiliki pacar, kau bisa menebak apa yang kurasakan, sakit hati. Mungkin usahaku untuk melupakanmu tidak menunjukkan hasil. Aku benar-benar kecewa atas berita itu. Aku yang sudah lama diam-diam menyukaimu, kalah dengan seseorang yang baru kau kenal dan baru menyukaimu. Aku merasa ini semua benar-benar tidak adil.

Dan jika kelak kau bertanya, apa sekarang aku sudah melupakanmu, jawabannya belum. Sampai saat ini aku tidak bisa menghentikan perasaan ini. Dan sampai sekarang aku masih menyukai senyummu. Dan aku tidak tahu kapan aku akan melupakanmu dan menemukan orang lain yang lebih bisa menghargaiku. Sampai saat itu datang, mungkin aku akan terus memendam rasa padamu.

Dan aku tidak tahu apa surat ini harus kuberikan padamu atau tidak.

Dan jika ternyata aku memberikan surat ini padamu, segeralah bakar kertas ini jika kau tidak ingin ada tanda-tanda kehadiranku di kehidupanmu. Agar surat ini tidak dibaca orang lain selain kau.

Tertanda, Kuroko Tetsuya.

* * *

 **Author notes** :

Halo, cerita ini saya tulis berdasarkan setengah dari pengalaman saya di RL. Dan, yah, kalian bisa tahu kalau _luck_ saya di percintaan _ga_ terlalu bagus. :'3

Kenapa pakai Akakuro? Mungkin karena melihat(dari sudut pandang saya) kalau Akashi dan gebetan saya goldarnya sama, dan keberadaan saya di mata gebetan saya sebelas duabelas sama angin. :"3

Dan semoga anda semua tidak kebingungan membaca fanfiction ini~

Umm, kayanya segitu aja? Tolong kasih kritik/review yang sopan(kalau berkenan), dan dibawah masih ada omake. Dan omake ini murni dari dunia khayalan saya. Tolong dicamkan. :'D

 **Kuro Hanabi** **–** **20** **15.05.08**

* * *

 **Omake**

 _Deg._

Sisi amplop dirobek. Secarik kertas dikeluarkan lalu dibuka dari lipatan empat perseginya. Manik merah itu bergerak aktif, membaca setiap kalimat dengan teliti.

 _Deg._

Surai biru muda memutuskan berbalik pergi. Menggenggam toga kuat-kuat di kedua telapak tangan. Manik birunya berkali-kali dihadapkan ke langit biru penuh helai kelopak sakura, berusaha tidak menjatuhkan bulir hangat yang menggenang di kelopak mata.

 _Deg._

Bibir terbuka. Pandangan segera dipusatkan kembali pada si surai biru muda. Kertas yang dipegang sudah selesai dibaca. Ayunan kaki berlari mendekat. Salah satu tangan dipaksa bebas untuk menggapai si surai biru muda.

 _Deg._

Tubuh dipaksa berhenti dengan kasar. Lengan kanannya digenggam kuat. Bulir air mata terbebas dari kelopak. Pandanngannya bertemu manik merah delima.

 _Deg._

Bibir kembali ditutup. Lalu dibuka. Mau bersuara tapi ragu. Tatapan dialihkan sebentar ke surat yang masih terbuka. Lalu kembali menuju manik biru muda yang masih meneteskan air mata.

 _Deg._

"Kuroko, aku…"

 _Deg._

 **The End**


End file.
